I love you
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: Rachel is in quite a predicament, over the summer while getting back with Finn, she fines herself falling in love with none other then Noah Puckerman, Quinn notices and has a nice chat with Rachel. Fuinn/Finchel/Puckleberry.


**A/N: I don't own glee, just this crazy plot that came to my head this is a Finchel/ Fuinn/Pucklberry so if you don't like those parings don't read. ONE SHOT!**

The Glee club kids had finally returned for their senior year at William McKinley High School, well most of them would be seniors, all except for Sam Evans who will be a junior, though that's besides the point, school has started and Rachel has been avoiding her boyfriend of almost three on off years. Her reason for doing so is complicated.

Rachel is still with Finn who thinks everything between the two of them is golden, though sadly Rachel finds herself in quite of a predicament, after all, how was she to know that, over the summer she would fall in love with someone else entirely, and who wasn't Finn, but instead his ex best friend, none other then Noah Puckerman, and yes she has been nothing but faithful to Finn Hudson.

Noah Puckerman, has no idea, of her feelings for him, and for right now she'd rather keep it that way, she feels guilty enough as it is for even caring about him as much as she does, when she knows that's the way she should be feeling about Finn, though that's the thing she never felt this with Finn, she thought what she felt for Finn was love, turns out, puppy love, and actual love, love are sometimes hard to tell apart from one another, until you actually fall in love truly, then it's something different entirely, and far off from puppy love.

Just as she about to make it to her locker, she sees Noah standing there beside her locker with one of his many melting smiles, she could almost feel her knees going weak, but snapped herself out the daze as she realized she beginning to stare at him like he was some sort of Veggie roll.

"Hey Noah" Rachel almost squeaked out, she opened her locker and closed her eyes not believing her own voice almost failed her.

He let out a little laugh, and she hurried and grabbed her books and was about to shut her locker door and walk away from the embarrassment, though Noah closed her locker door for her, and grabbed her hand to prevent her from walking away though his touch sent chill down her spin, and she looked up at him into his hazel green eyes and listened to him as he spoke "Where the heck have you been?"

"Who wants to know?" She asked snapping herself out the longing daze she gets every time she looks into his eyes, she's start to feel like she needed to end the conversation soon.

"Hudson … who else? He's been searching all over for you Berry" he replied letting go of her hand, Rachel couldn't help but feel disappointed, but tried hard not to let it show "Oh well, I've just been busy, with gathering all my books in order, if you see him tell him I'll see him at lunch" Rachel replied looking any where but him.

"What do I look like Berry? I'm not going to play middle man between you two, tell him yourself, he's right behind you" Puck said with a smirk on his face, while giving a nod towards Finn, who she knew now was standing behind her, she realized she had tensed up and quickly made her self relax, as she watched Noah turn and walk away, leaving her with Finn by herself she, almost felt like calling out to Noah to stay, but remained silent.

"What's the deal Rach? Why have been avoiding me?" Finn asked putting both his hands on her shoulders turning her around to face him, she looked up at him, and let out a long sigh and looked backed down at her feet, though replied "I'll talk to you at lunch, but right now, we both have to get to class, the bell just rang, and you know how I hate being late" she looked back up at him and gave him a smile, in hopes to let him know things are alright, for now at least.

Finn nodded, and leaned forward to plant on small sweet kiss, on her lips, but before he could, she moved in time for him to plant the small sweet kiss on her check, she hurriedly kissed his cheek to and gave him an awkward hug, and begun on her marry way to class, leaving poor confused Finn behind her, who looking more lost then ever as he watch his girlfriend walk away to class.

Quinn had witnessed the whole thing, and knew Rachel was into Puck, by the little antics she caught her doing Puck was around, like squeaking out while she tried talking to him, staring at him as if he was the only person in the world that mattered, oh did Quinn Fabray know Rachel Berry was no longer into Finn Hudson.

Which meant Quinn had another chance, and she would be more then willing to help Puckerman realize the girls' affection towards him, it's time for plan Puckleberry to take action.

It was at the end of the day, Rachel plans to break of with Finn at lunch had failed and now she was didn't know what to do, she begun walking towards the Glee club room, until she has a little run in with Quinn, who grabbed by the arm and dragged her into the bathroom.

"What? What's going on Quinn?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn wondering why she was dragged in here, Quinn clearly looked annoyed with Rachel, and got straight to the point "I know how you feel about Puck, Rachel, and don't you dare try to deny it, I've seen the way you act around him, and the way you look at him, if that's the case stop stringing poor Finn along, I know I'm not one to talk, but you and me both know he deserves better then this"

Rachel tried to come back with something to say in order to try and deny her feelings, and say that she loved Finn but she was stumped at how Quinn found out so easily, and it was there first day back at school, she obviously wasn't doing too good of a job at hiding what she felt for Noah, now she knew she was in trouble.

"I …I don't know what to say Quinn" Rachel answered honestly while looking up at the tall blond, who looked a little peeved at Rachel's response "Just tell Finn, or least let him go, and save him the heart ache, Rachel" Quinn said through her now gritted teeth looking down at the small burnet who was now looking so unsure of herself.

"You right …I should just let him go, but I don't want to hurt him Quinn, like you said he doesn't deserve that" Rachel said feeling more conflicted with herself then she had in a lifetime, Quinn just looked at her in disbelief and replied, "Are you listening to yourself Rachel? I thought you of all people would know, by staying with him, would do more harm, then good especially when you have feelings for someone else, there is no win, win situation here, when are you going to get right, Rachel?" Rachel eyes widen as she had just heard Quinn quote herself from last year, when they were trying to write original songs together and were somewhat having a similar conversation, only difference this time is Rachel actually wanted to let go, and get it right.

"I'll do it right, this time" Rachel said now looking down at her hands instead of the tall blond "Rachel …I think Puck may actually like you too" Quinn said giving the shorter a girl a friendly smile, Rachel looked back up at Quinn and offered a small smile back, and said "Were going to be late for glee, we should go" Quinn only nodded and they walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the class room.

Everyone was already there and seated, when Rachel and Quinn walked into the room "There they are" spoke Mr. Schu.

Rachel went and took a seat next to Kurt and Blaine, while Quinn made her way next to Finn, who was looking at Rachel with an ever more confused look, but didn't have much time to figure that out the issues, as Mr. Schu started talking about duets.

When glee was finally over, Rachel stay behind waiting for Finn and Noah, as they got there stuff off the ground and sheets of music put into their pockets, Noah was the first to talk to Rachel.

"Hey, why are you ignoring Hudson? I thought you two were doing good or something?" Noah said causally, Rachel couldn't even make eye contact with him "It's nothing Noah, please …let me talk to Finn alone" she said while glance up at him, he shrugged and walked away out the door.

Suddenly she was face to face with Finn, who looked kind of annoyed "What's going on Rachel? You've been acting strange since the middle of the summer" Rachel nodded and let out a sigh and answered "I know Finn, and I want to apologize, I really am sorry Finn …but I don't think this is going to work" she nervously looked up at Finn who looked so hurt and upset, he didn't even say anything, he just nodded and Rachel new better then to stick around and ask if he was going to be okay, she was about to turn around and walk away, but before she could she heard him ask "Why?"

This was the one question, she wished she could avoid, but knew he deserved to know "Over the summer …when we as a couple started hanging out with Noah, and I became friends with him, well when you went on your family vacation, he was only one I had to hang out with when Mercedes got sick with some food poising for a whole week and half, and so we hung out a lot, and the more I got to know him, the more I liked him, the more I end up liking him, the more I fell –" Rachel had a hard time finishing this sentence but Finn needed to know so she pushed herself to answer "The more I fell in love with him, wither he returns these feelings I have for him, I don't know, and may never know" she whispered the last part out to him, Finn shook his head and asked "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me?"

"I did too, but apparently it was just a short version of puppy love, which is mostly mistaken for true love, I wasn't able to tell the difference until I fell for Noah then I knew what kind of love I felt for you, and it wasn't the same as felt for him, and me being with you isn't going to change how I feel for him, so it's only fair that I finally get it right and let you go Finn" Rachel said while turning away from him, trying to stop herself from rambling further into pointless details, she the begun to walk out the door, but stopped and turned and looked at him one last time, and said "Goodbye Finn, I hope someday you'll forgive me, for hurting you" and with that she walked away.

Leaving Finn who was now sitting on the piano bench sulking, not realizing a Quinn walked in, she looked at fragile broken guy, she knew she would find in here, she didn't say anything just say next to him, he looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her, and cried on her shoulder, the blond did her best to console him.

Rachel couldn't believe she had finally done it, she some how doesn't feel like she should felt this relieved, but she does now that it's done and over with.

Rachel walked towards her car, and notice Noah standing there waiting for her, her heart started pounding, but she kept walking toward her vehicle like he didn't effect her, she nodded at him, and he just smiled, as he watched her dig her key out of her pocket, "Hey Noah, can I help you?" Rachel asked hoping the conversation would be cut short and she could just go home.

"Where's Finn?" He asked still leaning up against her car and looking as though he were bored, "He …we broke up" She said as calmly as she possible could, Noah arched his eye brow at her then said "Bullshit, you'd be in tears if you two were broken up" She let out a small laugh and said "I probably would be tears, if I wasn't sure that I've done the right thing"

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day when Rachel Berry, would break up with Finn Hudson our golden boy," He said honestly she chuckled a little then rolled her eyes then said "I didn't either" she agreed he arched his brow at her and asked "What changed? If you don't mind me asking?" she let out a long sigh but replied "A lot of things happened"

Noah nodded and said "I can see that …what exactly, as far as I could tell things were good" Rachel looked up into his eyes and decide she might as well be honest with him, "I fell in love with you, when I was suppose to love Finn, though unfortunately you can't always choose who you fall in love with, and I wanted to make it right, it wouldn't be fair for me to pretend to love him, when I don't." she looked into his hazel green eyes and saw the shock they held, she looked away and started to find the right key to unlock her car door, but Noah grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"I broke up with Lauren last night." He said all so fast, Rachel looked at him and nodded her head, okay "I'm sorry, Noah if theirs anything I can do for you please … let me know" she said not feeling so sorry at all, but more relived, trying again for her key, "I fell in love with you too Rachel" he said grabbing both of her hands now, she looked up at him in shock, this only gave him the opportunity to lean down and kiss her lips, she couldn't believe it after so long yarning to kiss him, the time finally came, and if felt so good, she swears she could see fireworks, she wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss, he pulled her up by her waist to have her put her legs around his waist, after what seemed like forever they pulled apart and took a breath of air, and stared into each others eyes.

"Wow, so umm …where do we go from here?" asked a breathless Rachel, Noah smiled and replied, "I guess this means Puckleberry is back in the game"

Rachel laughed and kissed his sweet lips again, and couldn't help but feel happier then she ever felt.

Rachel and Noah pulled apart, and were about to call it a day, until they saw Finn running out the front doors, with Quinn running behind him, yelling at him to stop, Rachel looked confused, until she realized what was about to happen, she yelled too "Finn! Stop! This isn't his fault"

Finn swung at Noah, who luckily caught Finn's fist in med swing, and glared at the tall boy "What the hell is your prob-" Noah was cut off by Finn "You know how much I love Rachel, and just as soon as we break up, your all over her, when you promised you'd stay away from her" Rachel eyes go wide, had Noah really promised such a ridiculous request.

"Yeah, I did make that promise, because I wanted the love of my life to be happy, I thought as long as she was happy, I'd stay away as long she wanted you, I'd stay put but the moment I heard say those sweet three words to me, was the moment that promise was void" he whispered back to Finn while still holding the taller mans fist, he shoved the taller boy away from him, and said "I've been in love with Rachel, since the first day I met her, the only reason she became my prime target was because I was afraid of someone else would notice how beautiful she is, and take her away, but it ended up that happened any way …by my so called best friend, so yeah I kept my feelings bottled up, and I hide them away from everyone, but it's always been her, when I got to date her for a week, was the best week of my life, and she right I didn't plan on ever breaking up with her."

Noah let out a little laugh and said "I joined glee for her, I choose glee for her, I did anything she wanted me to do, except when I couldn't take the hurt anymore, which was when she, this beautiful girl came to me, because you had slept with Santana, and kissed me, told me to take her, and all I could think of, is she only wanted me to do this to get back at you, and I wasn't going to do it that way, if I were to ever, take her the way she had wanted me, it would be because she loves me, and because she would want to make love to me, and also because I couldn't bring myself to do that to you again"

Quinn was crying on the side walk, she can't believe her plan backfired, Finn was suppose to want to be with her, now that Rachel was out of the way, how is it that Rachel got both Finn and Puck under her spell, and she can barely manage to keep one of those guys attention, she remember when they just use to talk about her, and Puck would always use to tell her how hot she looked, and she would roll her eyes and walk off into Finn's arms that's how it was suppose to be, but now they are both fighting over none other then Rachel Berry … she was suppose to be nothing, compared to Quinn Fabray, right? Right?

Rachel stood there shocked at what the school proclaimed bad ass, had just admitted, to both her, Quinn and Finn, she suddenly felt guilty for using him to get Finn's attention, she had no idea he had been in love with her that long, she looked at Finn who seemed to be lost in thought after he heard Noah confession, he snapped out of it then said "Wow …I can't believe I missed all the obvious signs, I mean …had I …I had no idea you been in love with her, I remember you telling at the begging of our freshman year, when you first saw her, you told me she was the most beautiful girl you've ever laid eyes on, and I didn't think I heard you correctly and when I asked you to repeat yourself, you said nothing just looking at the freak …I can't believe I missed that" Finn said now looking back at Noah.

Noah only nodded and grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her close to him, she didn't object, she just blushed, she is wondering if she should be mad at him for covering up his feelings for her, and making everyone hate her out of his own selfishness, but then again how could she blame him, she used him when ever possible to get back at Finn, so I guess this makes them even, but that doesn't stop her from feeling guilty.

"Puck man, I love Rachel I do …but I think in a way she's always been yours …even from the start …she'd always go to you, and I'm sorry if I acted like a jack ass, I guess in a sense I always knew, that's why I made you promise to stay away, because you were my number one threat" Finn said scratching his neck while looking at the ground, he then looked down towards Rachel and gave her a sad smile, "I'll let you go, and I hope Puck, will make you happy" Rachel returned the sad smile and nodded in response.

"Q, please stop crying …" Finn said as he walked over to her while she sat on the sidewalk trying to comfort her, the best way he could.

Rachel turned around and faced Noah with a smile on her face, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him, Noah couldn't believe after all theses years, he finally got the girl he wanted, and yes to anyone that cares, but that girl is Rachel Berry.

"I just don't understand it" Quinn sobbed into Finn shoulder while he held her to comfort her, "What is there to understand? Puck loves Rachel has for a long time" he said while still trying to comfort the crying girl, as she cried harder when stated this and sobbed out "You are such an idiot sometimes, I understand that part perfectly, what I don't understand is why you both love her … what about me?"

Finn looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms and replied, "I did love you Quinn, but ever since you lied about Beth being my baby nothing has been the same, then I fell in love with Rachel, she's sweet, honest, and she believes in people, yeah she a little bossy, and she talks a lot, and is a little selfish but that's what I love and envy about her, she knows what she wants, as where you, you seemed so lost Quinn … in fact the only reason I feel like you want me, is so you won't feel so alone, but I'm sorry …in the end I won't be able to fill the void you feel, I'll be friend Quinn, but right now that's all I have to offer"

She was silently crying now and nodding finally trying understand Finn, and for once he actually made a lot of sense, "Did you ever really love me?" she asked with a shaky voice, "Of course I did Quinn, and in a way I'll always love you, I just can't be with you" he replied still trying to comfort her.

"What did love about me?" she asked hoping that he could name the good traits of her, like he did Rachel, "I love that your so witty, and beautiful, and don't let people walk all over you, I love that your head strong, and ready to take on the world, I love how loyal you can be, when comes to those who matter most, your amazing Quinn …but you still need to find what missing, and I know that it isn't me" he said.

"When did you get so wise?" she asked with a little sad laugh, still clinging on to him, he let out a laugh too, "I guess from Mr. Schu" he let out another "I don't know I'd be if it weren't for him" she only nodded and asked "Can I ask you a small favor Finn?"

"Of course, what is it?" he asked looking down at the small blond in his arms, "Can you …at least for this moment …pretend that your mine?" she asked him softly, he did an intake of breath and said "I'm not sure that's a good idea Quinn, I don't want to hurt you anymore"

"Please Finn, just for this moment" She couldn't believe she was begging him, but she needed to feel his lips at least one more time, before she started a new, she wanted too, because as much as he said she didn't need him to feel happy, or to fill in the void, which she was sure he spoke honestly and it was probably true, but not at this moment, at this moment she wants to feel his lips against hers, and to whisper sweet nothing into her ear, like it use to be, she knows in heart she loves him, and she probably always will, but within this moment of being in his arms one last time, she wants the whole thing.

"Please …" she breathed out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, he looked at her concerned but only nodded and leaned down and kissed her, she returned the kiss with much passion, with tears silently running down her cheek, she whispered sweet nothings into his ear, as he did the same as requested by the blond.

When the evening ended, they went their separate ways, she watched as Finn got into his little red car and drive off, Quinn stood still on the side walk not even waving a good bye, because she already knew she'd never see him again, after all, it was her plan the whole time, if her and Finn didn't get back together, she was going to move to New York with her mother, though he didn't need to know this would be the last time he held her and kissed her, and loved her the way he use too, she never told him, or any one for that matter, she watch in distance his car disappear from the high school lot, she didn't move she just watched him drive out of her life for good .

If Finn would have looked in his review mirror he would see the blond standing still with the wind blowing in her hair, and drying up the last of her tears.

**A/N : SOB poor Quinn, anyways I hope you like this one shot story, a little sad and dramatic, but it was intended. Please Review! And for all your Fuinn shippers out there I'm sorry don't be mad, if you want you can make a story where they meet up again, just put some puckleberry in there. Okay anyways I'd like to say thank you for reading and I hope I don't get to bad of Rivews.**


End file.
